Full Moon
by 1915rosaliehale1933
Summary: After a midnight party crisis, Kayla's best friend Seth is now missing- then moving out of the state? Things aren't adding up . . until he returns 3 years later! Seth has changed, and now Kayla is left with the consequences! *Bad summary- good story*


Chapter 1

:^: The Big Break :^:

I jumped out of bed excitedly this morning. For the first time ever, I was happy to get to school! I rushed my shower and combed through my hair rapidly. I couldn't afford to be late today. One of my friends, Jillian Daughtery, told me last night, about the big news. Vicky Cosden was having a huge get together at the park this Friday. It was important that I got to school in time, because that's when Vicky was handing out personal invitations to everyone -at least to the people she thought were worthy enough to come.

I wasn't popular, but I knew I was high on the food chain. I'm guessing I was only there, because of Jillian. She was, like, one of the best friend's of Vicky's right hand girl, or something complicated like that. Whatever! If it got me in the crowd, I didn't mind. But, I made sure that I wasn't too involved in all that stuff -I still wanted to remember the people down on Earth.

After I was dressed and done gathering my stuff, I sat down for breakfast. My dad was up already. Most likely getting ready for work. My mom had that kind of occupation, where she could stay home, and do her work here, so she was probably still asleep. We've all had our fingers crossed lately, because my dad thinks that he isn't too far from a big promotion. He says his boss keeps handing him bigger tasks to take on, some of them are apparently only given to up scale workers. We are all confident in him.

After I nearly choked down my food, I ran outside to greet my wing man. Seth Clearwater, my best friend since. . . well, for like, ever! I met him in kindergarden. We grew up together and have been side by side ever since. We walked every morning, with each other, to school.

"So, are you going to the party Saturday?" I asked, I doubted that I couldn't get Seth an invite too. The party would be more fun with him around.

He sighed, but replaced his disappointment with a smile, "I don't really think I was invited," Unlike me, Seth could live without the Lime Light. I could too, but I really liked it. "And, I doubt Cosden is going to let me come within 100 feet of one of her parties!" he laughed.

"Oh, please!" I laughed too, "I'll get you in,"

"Since when have you been 'in'?" he stared at with me a disbelieving look. I playfully slapped him, I noticed then that we were getting close to our school. I hated school. Every day when I got home, my mind feels cluttered and used up with math, and other difficult subjects. I was very forgetful, I wasn't mental, things just escape me sometimes! Seth, on the other hand, was a genius! Strait A kid! I used to joke with him, and call with my personal nerd, but it got kinda old, and sorta. . . unfunny.

I gasped, "There's Vicky," I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Vicky was standing on the stairs of our school building passing out little decorated cards, and ignoring all the people, who obviously, weren't going to be there. "Come on, let's go ask her if we can come!" I could feel the adrenaline radiating off of my body. I could do this, I could do this, I chanted to myself. I wasn't scared of the popular people! Seth wasn't either but he despised them.

"I don't know," he looked panicked, "I mean, what make you think someone like Vicky Cosden," he sneered her name, "would invite _me_! Besides, I'm not even sure I _want_ to go." he then gave me serious look. He just wasn't going to play it easy today, was he? I thought up a plan.

I looked up at him and gave my best puppy dog face I could muster up, "Please!" I begged, "_Oh, please, please, please, please, please!"_ I was about to get down on my knees for this boy! "The party will be sooo boring with out you there! I will kill myself if you don't come! I'll go over to the lake and drown my--"

"There's no lake by the park," he interrupted.

"I will, find a lake! And drown myself, until you come save me, so we can go to the party afterwards!" I suddenly began to notice the people around us. I hope I wasn't too loud. I looked up at Seth, he was giving me that look that you make when you see some pathetic little child throwing a tantrum. . . and you were about to give in.

He took a big intake of air, "Fine, I''l go!" he stated, defeated, "But, if this party is stupid, I'm leaving!" he wasn't good threats, but I kind of believed him this time.

"EEK!" I hugged him tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! I promise you will not regret this!"

We walked up to Vicky slowly and hesitantly. What were we going to say? She was chatting with here friends about some new hair product that had just come out, somewhere in the city, outside of Forks. I nervously tapped her shoulder, my stomach was filled with butterflies. She turned around with a pissed off look on her face. Vicky was surely beautiful, and talented, and confident, and everything else a girl could dream about.

"Hey, Vicky!" I wondered if she could even hear my low whisper.

It must of worked cause she suddenly plastered on a fake smile, and went with the flow. "Oh, hey. . . you!"

"Kayla. . ." I corrected.

"Right," she turned off her cheerful mood and glared a Seth, "Clearwater," she practically spat his last name.

"Cosden," he said her name with just as much hatred. I honestly couldn't find a time in my life where these two weren't being cruel to each other. Seth suddenly coughed a laugh, "And they said witches only came out at night." Vicky didn't say anything, but she would, sooner or later. "Psh! Where do you park the broom? In the lot, or with the bicycles?" I gave him a _Shut-up!_ look.

She turned back to me, "So, Jillian called me last night and told me she thought I should invite you to my party." Was it a question? "I guess you could come if you wanted to, but no _pets_ allowed." she gestured towards Seth, with her head. I had to think fast.

"Uh, actually Vicky," I hoped that didn't seem too desperate, "Well, y-you know that. . ." _Geez! _Where are my words today? "Seth's a great guy, and I know that he wouldn't ruin you party or anything, so I was wondering, if um. . . maybe he could come?" She had that expression on her face that said; _Are you serious? _

"I don't know," Vicky looked over her shoulder, towards her 'peeps' "Can you put it on a leash?" she was referring to Seth. All of her friends join in on the joke with their nasal-y laughter.

I sighed. One last shot. "Please. . ." man, I am doing a lot of begging today! Maybe I'm becoming too desperate. O.K. focus! "I promise, Seth will be on his _best_ behavior!"

"Hmmm. . ." Well, it was worth a shot, I thought. "OK." Was I hearing things or was she for real?! I had to fight back the enormous smile spreading across my face!

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I gave Vicky a light, quick hug. Uh-Oh, one to far.

Vicky stared waving her hands in front of her, telling me to stop. "OK! OK! Enough!" she looked pissed off again, she handed me the invitation. It was very organized and printed on very nice paper. Personally I would've just made my own invitations out of construction paper and glue, but this works! I traced the pink writing with my finger. If the party was half as good as the card, it was going to be awesome!

Vicky interrupted my day dreams, and placed her shiny nail on the indicated date and time of the party. "Be there at 6:00 sharp! You know where the park is, right?" I simply shook my head, "Good," She turned back to Seth for her grand finale. "And, make sure he's potty trained by Saturday. Wouldn't want anything accidents, now would we?" She was talking to me, I think, then she ended with Seth. "Got that, _Dog?_"

Oh no! I had to think fast! Seth might be patient, but he was sure as Hell, short-tempered! I could already hear the words coming!

"Sure _Witch." _Here it comes, "Oops, I mean _Bi-_" I quickly cupped my hand over his mouth, and added pressure my grabbing the back of his neck, so he couldn't escape. I never really understood the whole 'witch vs dog' deal, but apparently something was there, that I just couldn't see.

Vicky gave us one last dirty look then proceeded up the stairs into school. I let out a breath of relief, and released Seth. Then I was flooded with anger, I smacked Seth in the back of his stupid, thick head.

"OW!" he looked at me confused. Oh, I'll show him confused!

"Do realized what you could've done?!" I was shouting loud now, so I slightly softened my tone, "You could've of gotten us in so much trouble!" I left him there and walked into the building. It seemed much warmer inside. Well, 40 degrees was always better than -10, I thought to myself.

"You're not that mad at me are you?" he asked, still standing at a distance, probably worried I would hit him again. I smiled, Seth was so cute sometimes.

I sighed, "I guess not," he returned the grin. "Trust me Seth," I said this as I pulled him into a hug, "This weekend is gonna rock! You have nothing to worry about." he pulled away

"Worried?" he gave that disbelieving look again, "You thought i was worried? The only thing I was worried about, was if I gonna find checkers more interesting than that lame party!" the joking mood was on again.

"OK, OK" I settled the atmosphere, "But, I promise we will not regret this party. . .ever."

"Ever? Not regret?" he teased.

_"I Promise!" _

If only I had known that was a total lie. . .

**TBC. ;)**

**

* * *

Just a beginning chapter not sure where I'm gonna take this but there's something I gotta tell you. I am a huge procrastinator and I always need motivation cause I always begin but NEVER continue!!!! ;) I always rely on others lol**

**If you like, or want to see what happens next R&R!!! PLEASE!!! =)**

**P.S.**

**This story has a lot of mixed characters like Seth and Kayla (**_I couldn't find the right name for her! And I didn't know if using Bella would be weird or not. . .So I chose this_**_ name, Any __ideas? I could always try to change her name??????_****) , but there will also be some new people, like Vicky & Jillian. And some originals will come in. =)**

**Seth is not a werewolf. . .yet. ;) And a lot of them are a little OCC, just to let you know. Anymore questions just leave a message!**


End file.
